


The Problem With the Bifrost

by Temmie_Loony (Artemis_Luna)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Flash (TV 2014), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bifrost, Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Bisexual Iris West, Cisco Ramon Ships It, Cisco Ramon is so Done, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff without Plot, POV Iris West, The Author Regrets Nothing, everyone's ooc and i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Luna/pseuds/Temmie_Loony
Summary: It's cool that Iris has a badass girlfriend but goddammit can she stop leaving burn marks on their parking lot whenever she comes for a visit?





	The Problem With the Bifrost

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank the Legends of Superflarrow Discord server for this pairing: Valkyris.

“Hey, Iris,” Cisco says as he enters the Cortex with a cup of coffee in one hand. “Can you  _please,_  for the love of god, tell your girlfriend to stop teleporting on our parking lot?”

“What are you talking about?” She asks. “Brunn’s not even here.” She tries but probably fails at not looking disappointed. 

Cisco simply stares at her and, without even looking at the monitor, pulls up a feed of the parking lot, showing the singed mark of the Bifrost. 

It’s still fresh.

She gasps and gets up so quickly, ready to run but Brunn’s already entering, fitted in her Valkyrie armor, cape being thrown back in her stride.

God how she  _loves_ that armor on her girlfriend.

“And here I thought you liked me, Cisco,” the warrior says teasingly.

“You, I like. You leaving tattoos on our parking lot and roof? Not so much. What exactly happened to the last interdimensional extrapolator I gave you?” He asks as he tosses her a new one.

Brunn catches it easily but it gets crushed in her grip. 

Asgardians and their strength, she swears.

She giggles. “That.”

Cisco shakes his head -- “That explains so much,” -- and leaves, presumably to his lab.

She goes straight into her girlfriend’s arms, hugging her tightly as she thinks about how lucky she is to have such an amazing person ( _alien?_ ) for a girlfriend. “I thought you weren’t coming till this weekend?”

“Want me to leave?”

“No.”

“Okay good, ‘cause I’m taking you to space. I found this great bar that serves the best booze plus they give it to me for free ‘cause I killed this worm for them.”

Her nose crinkles in confusion. “A worm?”

Brunn smirks and kisses her forehead. “It was huge. 'Bout the size of a bilgesnipe.”

She rolls her eyes and takes Brunn’s hand. “Okay, sure, babe. Let’s go run this bar out of business.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Shameless self-promotion: [i have a tumblr! come say hi/follow me](http://temmie-loony.tumblr.com/))
> 
> God this is awful and way too short but I’m sleep deprived and I’m hearing colors from the amount of coffee I’ve consumed.


End file.
